Dreams Can't Last Forever
by WildSpiritCat
Summary: After waking from a nightmare, Jinmay goes out for a walk, hoping to clear her mind of all troubles, but soon runs into a boy who calls himself the "Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku". -Oneshot-


**This story was inspired by the Vocaloid song Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku sung by Len Kagamine.**

Jinmay sat up quickly and covered her mouth to suppress a scream. She'd been having horrible nightmares for about a week! Each time, she woke up, screaming at the top of her lungs for help. And the others ran into her room like always and tried to soothe her.

But as the days wore on, she noticed that they arrived later and seemed much more agitated than before. Even Chiro seemed a little agitated by the dreams each night. She didn't mean to wake them up. Every time, Gibson tried to run tests to see what the nightmares were caused from but she had no clue.

No one did!

She sighed and ran her hand through her tangled and sweaty hair. She got out of bed and walked across the cold metal floor. It was supposed to be windy tonight and maybe that's what could calm her racing heart down. She opened the closet and grabbed a pink jacket, putting it on over her nightgown, and zipped it up.

'Maybe tomorrow, they might wonder why they weren't awoken by my screams like usual.' Jinmay thought as she walked out of her room, her footsteps light. She passed each of the monkeys rooms and stopped by Chiro's and opened his door.

She could hear him breathing and as she walked closer to him, she saw his side rise and fall. The robot girl leaned down and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek and pulled away. "Sweet dreams Chiro."

Jinmay turned and walked out of his room, hearing the door close quietly behind her, and walked into the orange pipe, transporting down.

Reaching the bottom, she walked through the dim room and pressed a button, the entrance in the Super Robot's foot opening up, and she walked outside. It wasn't as windy as she thought. In fact, there was hardly any wind at all! But there was a nice crisp feeling in the air.

She smiled when it touched her skin and took a big breath, sighing out in the end. She loved being outside. Especially when it was cool out. Street lights lit up the sidewalks as she walked down one and crossed her arms over her chest. 'I could just take a little walk until my mind's clear and then I could go back.'

So it was decided. It would just be a short little walk around the block and she would head straight back. Jinmay looked up at the dark sky and smiled when she spotted a few constellations right near Ranger 7. She turned a corner behind a building and slowed down when she heard a voice, belonging to a boy.

"Where did I come from? What do I look like?" the boy asked out loud to no one in particular. She focused her eyes on the figure beneath the street light and felt her legs begin to tense up. Why was she so scared all of the sudden? Maybe this was a trap devised by Skeleton King. Or maybe something else.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Impossible. My mind's just trying to scare me.' The robot girl cleared her throat and saw him flinch and spoke up. "H-hello? Are you...okay mister?"

"I'm quite alright, young lady." he informed, his voice like a gentle and soothing piano melody, and turned to face her fully. She just studied his looks and clothes. He almost dressed in a wealthy manor.

The boy wore a light purple, almost violet, vest that was closed fully, ten buttons going down on the right side, a black collared shirt underneath it that rolled up near his shoulders, a violet bow tied around his neck, a dark red cummerbund around his waist, black gloves on, black dress plants with a thin white line going down the front on each leg, and dark red shoes with white spats on them.

He had pitch white hair, a black top hat covering the rest of his head up, a dark purple line around the bottom of it, his bangs separated so that they didn't get into his eyes, his hair held up in a thin long ponytail that was near the bottom of his head. And what she noticed out of everything was that he had light skin and had pointed ears, piercing yellow slit eyes too.

"Wh-who are you?! Did Skeleton King send you here to attack us?!" Jinmay demanded and backed up. He chuckled softly, sending chills up and down her spine, and he closed his eyes. "I'd rather not get so involved with demons like him."

"Then...who are you?"

He bowed, holding his white cane out in front of him. "I am the Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku, my dear." He held his hand out and she hesitantly shook it. "Now, what seems to be troubling you?" Jinmay shuffled her feet awkwardly and looked away. "Well uh...lately, I've been waking up at night after-"

"Young lady, are you unable to sleep at night?" Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku asked. She looked at him in surprise. "How'd you know?!"

"I deal with these kinds of things, my dear. Now, shall I cast a magic spell?" he chuckled and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and held up his hand, his pinky finger outstretched. "Here, let's make a promise with our pinkies."

"Will this help?"

"Of course it will, I promise."

She smiled at him and wrapped her pinky finger gently around his and he tightened his, sealing the promise. The boy began to walk away and she spoke up. "What's this going to do to help my situation?" He grinned and looked back at her, holding up his cane. "You had a scary dream right? Leave that part up to me! I will eat all of it. Worry no more, for you can sleep tight now. Just forget everything unpleasant."

Jinmay nodded slowly and smiled. "Thank you Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku." He simply nodded and waved her off, watching her walk away.

* * *

The next morning, Sparx heard someone walk into the base and he looked to see Jinmay walk out of the orange pipe. "Wow, look who had a good sleep last night!"

Jinmay giggled and nodded, grinning happily, her hair a mess. "I had such a wonderful dream last night Sparx!"

"What was it about?" Chiro asked as he walked into the base, carrying a bowel of cereal. Otto was by his side, munching on some toast. She looked at him and closed her eyes. "I don't really remember but all I know is that it was just so nice to get some sleep for once."

"You're telling me!" Sparx snorted and chuckled. "I was surprised you didn't wake up screaming like you usually did!"

"Yeah, that was surprising." Nova murmured and looked at her. "I woke up the time we're all woken up and I realized I didn't hear you scream. So, I just went back to bed."

"Well it's good that you've gotten a good nights rest Jinmay." Antauri smiled as he floated up to her. She nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I hope to have more good dreams tonight too."

* * *

"Young lady, do you have another request?" Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku asked curiously after setting a cup of tea down onto the glass table. The moon wasn't full yet but it was almost there. Jinmay nodded and shuffled her foot. "I...I was wondering if I could-"

"Say no more for I will not decline." he smiled and held a hand up. "I take joy in what I do!" He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her closer to him, placing his thumb on her chin and pointer finger under her jaw. "Then...let's make a promise with a kiss."

She jumped when his lips pressed against hers and felt the blush form on her cheeks. He kissed deeper slightly and pulled away, smiling. "So...what's this one going to do?" the robot girl asked quietly, sitting down in front of him. He closed his eyes and took another sip of tea. "You want to have MORE dreams, right? So leave it all to me! I will let you have all of them."

He set the cup down and patted the book in front of him. "There are sweet stories and exquisite naughty dreams." he purred. "Have them to your heart's content! Please just wish for more and more. Lay bare your desires." Jinmay grinned and nodded happily, standing up. "Thank you again, Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku!"

The boy nodded and watched her run off and sighed, closing his eyes. "You won't be able to break free from them again. It's a bottomless paradise."

* * *

"Jinmay, are you awake in there?" Chiro asked, knocking on her door. They got up about three hours ago but Jinmay never woke up yet. Or maybe she HAS but she didn't come out of her room yet. "Well, I'm coming in." He opened the door and noticed that her room was ridiculously dark on the inside.

He walked up to her lamp and touched it, making it turn dimly on. He walked up to her bedside and when he was about to shake her to get her up, he stopped. Jinmay's breathing was erratic and she was sweating. A lot. And her face was red and she clutched the blankets for dear life.

"Jinmay, are you okay?" Chiro asked quietly, leaning down. He could almost hear soft pants but he didn't know from what though!

"Is she okay kid?" Sparx asked, poking his head into her room. The boy looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. She's breathing quickly but her face is red. And I don't know why!"

"Eh, she just needs some more sleep. She might need it."

"Yeah...uh, okay." Chiro whispered and shook his head, walking out of her room, the door shutting behind him.

* * *

"Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku!" Jinmay yelled quietly, running up to him. "I have another question for...you. What's wrong?" Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku simply put his black tailcoat on and looked up at the moon. "When the moon is full, my job is done."

"What? What do you mean?" she asked in disbelief, looking up at the moon. Her eyes widened when she saw the last sliver of it disappear and it became full. "The price...you already know, right?" he asked and looked at her. "Those vivid dreams behind your eyes, I will take away all of them."

"What?! No! You can't!"

"Why do you have such a miserable face? This is reality. Isn't this what you have chosen? If you drowned yourself in DREAMS, your OWN dream will never come true!"

He grabbed her face over her eyes, making her yelp in fright, and he grinned down at her, exposing sharp teeth. "Welcome to this monochrome world!" Jinmay screamed when it felt like her eyes were being stabbed into, a bright flash surrounding her entire body, covering some of his hand.

The boy laughed and jumped away just in time, avoiding a punch from her, and she dropped to her hands and knees, covering her eyes while rubbing them. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, young lady." Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku called and disappeared.

Tears escaped her eyes and she uncovered them, looking around. She couldn't see any color whatsoever! Everything she saw was in black and white! "No...no!" she whispered and backed up, her body shaking in fright. "What have I done?!"


End file.
